Finding Your True Puropose
by angleluv45
Summary: what will happen when kyle is kidnapped?


Discovering your TRue Purpose

it was the middle of winter. kyle broflosky woke up too the sound of his alamr clock buzzing loudly. He streched and got up out of bed. he went downstares abd was suprises too see none other then cartman! cartman wuz eating a sandwich on kyles couch and the crumbs were gettin all over the couch! klye knew that his mom would get REALY mad if she came home too find crumbs o the couch so he ran downstaiers as fast as he could but than he tripped on the lasts stair and fell! that was the last thing kyle rembered before he blacked out. when kyle woke up he dident know where he was. he herd some really wierd noises comming from somewhere close to him but he couldent see what it was because it was to dark. suddenly klye felt something on his leg. it picked him up by his foot ad he tryed to scream but there was something over his mouth! then he was swung aroud and it felt like he was being put on someons back. kyle thought his face might have hit thier butt because it was really squiushy (idk how you spell that) and he couldent even move so was stuck their and his face was like sinking into there butt because it was really squiushy! anyways so finalley kyle got droped on the ground again and laned in something wet. the cloths around his mouth and eyes were taken of so he could finally see. he was laying in cranberry juice ad there was a adark figure standing infront of him...

the figure bent down and took a straw nd snifed the cranberry juice into its nose and then the figure turned around and it was zuko! zuko breathd fire out of his nose and set the cranberry juice on fire al around kyle! kyle screamed alot but he was kind of distraced so he dident scream that much because hehad always loved zuko so he was kind of amaze that he was meeting him. zuko came up to kyle and placed a crown on his jew head. kyle looked up at suko in amaizement and zuko just shoot fire out of his nose again and blasted of like a rocket. sudenly a large majecstic tiger leaped out of a hallways and spoke to kyle and said "you are the new prince of alterinia!" and said to kyle to get on its back so kyle did and he said "what is alternia" and the tiger said "its a mistical land full of rulthess trolls who kill people and you must be the new prince and put them under conttorl!" so kyle said "i will be the new prince" an then he died his hair and brought a lot of purple cloths and also grew mustashe. he went back tothe tiger and said "i am prince now so take me to alteria" and the tiger rolled its eyes and said "no you have to be prince kyle" so the tiger ripped of kyles mustashe "ow" kyle said and then the tiger put kyle in its moutha dn they traveled threw space and time until they reached alternia. "wow this place is realy desolate" kyle said and he stared crying manly tears because he was so sad about how horrible arternia looked. there was rainbpw liquid everywhere and evryone looked dead. also there was a olive tree int he middle of a planet and a grey skinned person was on top the olive olive tree started growing taller and it grew towards kyle who had gotten of the tiger and was floating on top of his rocket shoes that th tiger had given him. the person ont eh olive tree has candy corn glued to it's head. "hello i am eridan and i rule alternia! you arent alowed to be here kyle you are not actually the prince! i am the prince!" the figure scremed at kyle and some of the figure i mean eridans spit got on kyles face and it was purple and smelled like fish. kyel dident believe that the tiger had lied to him so he said "no eridan you are not the prince, the tiger said i was the prince an so that means i rule alreteria now!" and eridan seid "sotp using shout poles low blood!" but kyle puched eridna in the face and then eridan fell of of the olive tree and then kyle went to the ground and he took a pice of candycorn of of eridans head while he was passed out. it dident taste like candy corn it tasted like fish. then kyle smashed eridans stupid hispter glasses because klye hated hipsetrs and especially there glasses. then hyle flew up and screamed "I AM THE PRICE OF ALTERINIA!" and he used that many shout poles to. all the rest of the trolls that ewere still alive came out and bowed down to kyle for killing eridan. they said "hooray prince kyle is here to save us fromthe evil pirce eridan finally rhe tyrany has ended!" they held a royal party in kylres honor and everyone hgot drunka nd passed out. but then suddenlt theere was an explosion! it smelled slightly of cranberry jiuce. zuko ran out of the halway and jumped and did 9 backflips in the air before landing on th ground infront of kyle. zuko said "haha! you fel for my trick! i only aanted you to kill eridan so i could rule alteterinia! i couldent kill him so i got you to do it now i will kill you!" zuko riped off his hair and he was actually bald! kyle screamed so loud that all the trolls that where passed out drunk woke up and saw zukos fire and scremed in pain because they had hangouvers zuko blinded them with the reflectinon of fire of of his bald head! vriska also hrew up on tavros but tavrps was in to much pain to care he juts was having seizure. and ykyle looked at them and whipsered "no..." he dident even know then for that long but he knew he had to take care of th trolls. so kyle transformed into his true form magic angel singing princess kyle! he had special powrrs but hew as to embareassed to ever tell anyone, but noew he had to use them or zuko will kill the trolls! so he flew up on wings made out of the tears of thoudands of spirtis and jesus even though everyone knows kyles is a jew and then he started singing! while he ws sing kyle puked music onto zuko and the trolls! zuko screame and his eyes exploded. he got all huge and fat and then blew up and mushrooms went evrywhere. the mushrooms went to the trolls and it healed them also gave them pwers! now kyle vriska tavros fegeri aradia equius kakat terezi solux gamzee neprta and kanyay were a superhero team! they flew of and went on lots of adevntues toghetr! also cartman droped his sandwitch on the floor and dead of hunger. so kyle dident get introuble exept witht the police! and also tavro and gamzee had sloppy makeous ;DDD

THE ED!


End file.
